


Blood

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Good!Monster AU, Lemon Demon/Monster is good, Monster protects them from the hatzgang, Skid and Pump become his friend, how? Read to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Summary: “There was always the scent of blood somewhere.”“I never knew why, but I always followed it.”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194





	Blood

Blood. 

There was always the scent of blood somewhere. 

I never knew why, but I always followed it. 

It always led me somewhere new.

This time, it led to a dark, abandoned house.

Somewhere nice and warm to keep out the cold outside. 

I curled up and got ready to take a well deserved rest. 

Then I heard footsteps. 

They sounded faint, but they were there. I could recognize them as the footsteps of children. 

Children’s footsteps are always soft and quiet. But I could hear it. 

I could hear their voices.

Why were they in a place like this? It’s been abandoned for years.

I crept into the darkest corner of the room, prayed they wouldn’t find me, and went to sleep.

——————

I awoke with a start. 

The kids were in the room. 

I held my breath as they explored. Are they going to find me? 

What were they talking about? Even when they’re near me, I can’t understand.

I squished myself into the corner and closed my eyes.

**_Please go away._ **

**_Please, please, go away._ **

My back ached from pushing, but I couldn’t let them find me. No one should even know I exist. 

“Hello!” 

My eyes snapped open. 

They found me.

I made a small yelp and fell on my side. It hurt. It hurt so bad. I let out a pained groan.

I curled up as the second child walked over. 

“He looks upset. What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Uh oh. That’s not good.”

What does  _ that _ mean? 

I tried rolling onto my stomach, but I was in so much pain I ended up on my back. I let out another groan. 

I heard one of the kids leave the room. A few minutes later, I felt the other one try and roll me over. 

With quick thinking, I looked over and bared my teeth. People were always afraid of me, and I’m sure its my teeth that scares them.

Instead, the kid continued to roll me onto my stomach. I was confused. Why wasn’t he scared of me? 

“Pump, you found it?”

“Yeah!”

The kid looked at me. 

“Please hold still.” 

I soon realized that my back was bleeding. Were they going to wrap me up? 

They bandaged it from top to bottom of my back. 

Now that I wasn’t as woozy as last time, I took a good look at the two kids.

I couldn’t tell how old either one was. The one on the left was wearing a skeleton costume, while the one on the right was wearing a pumpkin mask and black suit. 

They wouldn’t look out of place if it was Halloween.

But it’s not Halloween. 

It’s the middle of April. Why are they in costumes? 

I tried standing up, but my legs gave out and I fell.

The skeleton kid lifted up my arm. 

I bared my teeth once again. This time, the pumpkin kid backed away in fear. 

The skeleton kid went on his tippy toes and pushed my arm up. 

I decided to stand. If it’s what the kid wants…

I leaned my hand against the wall to balance myself. I looked at the two kids.

“Who are you?”

“I am Skid, and he’s Pump! Who are you?” The skeleton kid said.

“I am Monster.” I answered in my frightening voice. “Now leave.”

They didn’t. They just stared at me. 

The moment I actually  _ want _ to scare someone, and they’re not scared of me.

I growled, then placed my face in my hands. If I’m not scary to  _ children, _ but terrifying to adults, then what am I?

What am I?

“Why is he making that noise?”

“I don’t know. He’s probably grumpy.”

“Why...why aren’t you scared of me?” I asked.

“You’re not scary. You’re just a lemon head.”

I growled once again. Then, I sighed.

“I was about to go to sleep until you two found me. I would like you to leave.”

They nodded and left the room. 

My legs gave out and I slid to the floor. I curled back up and closed my eyes.

I heard more kids outside. One was shouting, and two were starting to cry.

Why should I care? 

Why are they crying?

What did he do?

My curiosity got the better of me, and I peeked out the window.

I spotted three older kids in front of Skid and Pump. It looked like they were bullying them. 

I watched as they started to push the two back into the house. 

What are they doing?

I snuck into the shadows to watch what was going to unfold. 

The two kids looked genuinely uncomfortable, while the other three scanned the hallway. 

What on earth are they doing?

Are they looking for something?

Are they looking...for me?

I gripped the wall, and climbed.

It would’ve been hard, due to my fingers and toes being rounded, but I’m always able to manage any way I could.

I watched the two bullies start getting scared. Why wouldn’t they? I’m here, but they don’t know that.

I crawled all the way up to the ceiling. I quietly followed the boys as they looked around. As they looked towards the ceiling, I smiled widely, baring my teeth.

**_“Hello.”_ **

They screamed and ran away. I chuckled to myself as the third boy ran to them, then looked up, straight into my eyes.

I crawled slowly, looking as if I was ready to attack. 

He screamed so loud I was sure the remaining windows would’ve broken.

He ran away, tripping on his feet. I laughed, but then grumbled.

This wasn’t really as fun as I thought it would be.

I was able to scare children, but it wasn’t fun. It felt...cruel.

Just like last time.

Just like the last house.

Just like the last town. 

Just like always.

I loosened my grip and my lower half swung down. I let go and landed on the ground. I spotted Skid and Pump returning from one of the other rooms.

“What did they do?” I asked. “What. did they. do?”

They looked at each other. “Look at me. Why did they bring you back here?”

“They didn’t believe you existed.”

“No,  _ he _ didn’t.”

“Which kid didn’t believe I existed?” 

“Roy.” They said in unison.

“Are they always this mean?”

“He said there was a spooky party in the house on the hill.”

If I had eyebrows, I would’ve raised it “So, was there a party?”

“No, there was a stranger!”

_ Stranger. _

The way he said it made my stomach turn.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No, the eyes saved us!”

What are these kids talking about?

I looked at them with confusion.

“He showed me the stars!” Pump said.

“The stars?” I looked out a nearby window.

There were some stars out. Two were positioned to look like eyes.

It looked like they winked at me.

Did those stars belong to “the eyes”?

“He’s our friend!” Pump said. 

I crouched down. “Is he a monster?”

“Why would you ask that?”

I sighed. “I don’t think you understand. Is he otherworldly?”

“He came from the ground.” Skid said.

“The ground.  _ Right.” _ These kids don’t understand. 

If these kids are going out alone, meeting people who could potentially hurt them, or monsters that could eat them…

“Do your parents know about this?”

“Mom knows about Moloch.”

“Okay. Skid, Pump, this isn’t going anywhere.” I said. “You’re going out alone, in this town, without parental supervision.”

“Mom knows where we go.”

“Does she know about the bullying?”

They shook their heads no. 

“I’m going to come with you. I am  _ not _ letting you go out on your own anymore.”

I absentmindedly picked up the two kids and left the house. 

We were halfway to the house when I realized that I was holding them, and walking within eyesight. I put them down and stayed in the shadows. 

“What are you doing in there?”

“I can’t be seen.” I whispered. “They’re all scared of me.”

“Then why are you hiding? They would avoid you.”

I grumbled and climbed out. “Can you hold us again?”

I picked them up, and then continued walking.

***

As we reached Skid’s house, I put them down once again. 

“By the way,” they looked at me. “Why are you dressed up?”

“Cuz’ it’s the Spooky Month!” Pump said.

“It’s the middle of April.” I said.

They didn’t seem phased. “Either way, don’t go outside on your own again.”

***

I was about to go to sleep, but then I heard footsteps. 

Skid and Pump were back. Why on earth were they here again?

They entered the room, this time with blankets and pillows. 

They placed them over my body and slid a pillow under my head. 

I saw them sit down next to me. What  _ exactly _ are they doing? 

They lied down and fell asleep. Do they see me as a friend? Do they see me as a parent? If so, why?

I couldn’t understand. Humans are scared of me. They fear me, even when I’m not trying to scare them. Why are these two children not scared of me? 

Children always have confused me. They either fear me or not. They either stand and stare or cry and run. 

These kids aren’t scared of me.

And it feels nice. 

I feel accepted.

***

The scent of blood returned this morning. But I didn’t follow it. This burned, abandoned place has become my home now. I would rather stay here than follow the trail. 

Maybe one day, I’ll fix up this place so those kids could visit more often. 

Maybe one day, I will follow the smell once again. 

But it’s great to see the blue sky once in a while.


End file.
